narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitsūgakure's First War Prep's
Zyrungakure and BasedGods Allies? Kyoya sits on his Kage chair when someone walk's into the room. "Kyoya Uchiha we need to talk." The mysterious man said who looked familiar to Kyoya. "How did you get past my security?" The man then revealed his Sharingan. "So you're Konoha's biggest threat." "That maybe correct seems you know me." "Shobi Uchiha, state your presence if you don't know I'm in preparations of a war." "Oh I know I'm here to join an alliance with you." "Are you serious?" "This isn't my laughing group." He said as a couple of other Shinobi walked through the doors. "Since your serious I accept, but tell me what are you gaining?" "You'll find out." Shobi said as he pulled a chair up next to Kyoya shall we begin?" Assigning Roles "Everyone to day you will all be split into divisions in pairs." Shobi stated. "That's cool but I refuse to listen to anyone else." Yuko said. "Yuko you will listen to myself or even the Hitsūkage no matter the fact don't play your tough guy act you know our role in this war!" Shobi said while yelling at Yuko. The Hitsūkage then looked at the paper."Yuko you and Xihax are in charge of the Third Division's, Then Bravo, Dari, and Kyoto you guys are in charge of Division one but you all have a special name The Shiga Division." "HitsūKage we are short one person for a leader on the Second Division." Shobi ran across his mind. "Dammit that Division slipped right past me shit I forgot." And suddenly a man of gills on his face walked in the room. "What about me." "I know you, your Shaw Hoshigaki." Yuko stated. Everyone looked at each other "Hoshigaki?" "Hey you that sword were'd you get it from." Xihax asked. "Oh this some guy said I reminded him of my brother and threw it to me ever since its been attached." "Enough chatter can you fight?" Dari asked with arrogance. "If my calculations are correct you are the younger brother of Kisame the man who gave you that sword his name is Killer Bee host of the Eight-Tails and lastly the name of that sword is Samehada." "Wow I'd like to be teamed up with this guy." Yuko then interrupted Shaw. "That's taken." "Shaw if your serious we want you to be leader of the Secnd Division." Shobi inputed. "You look like you can lead 516 people." Kyoya stated. "Sure I have no problem as long as we get to have fun." "It's final it's time to get this war underway but before we start Shobi come with me." Kyoya led Shobi out the room to a secret place. Secret Weapons Kyoya then made hand signs Tiger → Snake → Dog → Dragon → Clap hands 4 Coffins then rose "Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation!" Shobi's eye got huge "This is what I got for us to work with when were down to no one." "Wow Kyoya your serious well then we'll do what we've came to achieve." Looks like ill get serious my self." Shobi said while changing his attire to Madara and Hashirama's. Category:Role-Play Category:Wars